She Will Be Loved
by Fluttering Wings
Summary: Harry and Hermione have changed...but their feelings haven't. What happens when things just become too much for him?


—_AN— This plot wouldn't escape my head. So sorry to Torn readers, the new chapter will be up soon, I just had to do this! Thanks for all the support I get. This story is based on Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. —AN— _

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

It seemed like the years flew by. They were out of Hogwarts before they knew it, ready to start the next phase of life. Harry and Hermione moved into a small apartment in London together, with Ron and Luna next door. Ron had taken a liking to Luna during their sixth year, and the two had been a couple since. Harry and Hermione remained mutual friends, and moved in together shortly after their final school term ended.

Hermione had become quite an eye-opener, and there was not a soul who didn't notice. She had gone from loveless to full-calender in only a matter of years. Harry noticed how she'd stumble back into the apartment later every night, each evening spent with a different guy.

"Hermione, what's gotten into you this year," Harry said one night, when the scene began all too familiar.

"What do you mean, Harry?" she responded.

"It's not like you to do this, to blow off everything else to spend time with all those airheads."

"Why does it concern you, Harry? Just because people have finally started to notice that I am, in fact, a girl much sooner than you did doesn't give you the right to act like I'm some whore," she spat back. He walked closer to her and took her hand.

"Just, please. You know I'm always here for you, even if it seems like we don't have time for each other. You're my best friend . . . don't forget that," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Life is just overwhelming. Just . . . " she broke off. "I'm heading to my office in the morning, so I'll see you tomorrow evening. Goodnight," she said. Harry leaned over to kiss her cheek, but Hermione pulled away and headed toward her bedroom. Harry sighed as he felt an unpleasant lurch in his stomach.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

As expected, Hermione was missing in the morning. Harry walked into her room and sprawled out onto her bed. _'Why do you still do this?'_ he thought to himself. He and Hermione did their fair share of dating, but things didn't seem to work out between them. They both had busy schedules, so it was decided to remain friends for the time being. Harry was undergoing strenuous Auror training and Hermione worked at the library office until the next Hogwarts term started, when her teaching career would start.

Harry turned on his stomach and buried his face in her pillow. _'I have to set things straight' _he thought. His heart still loved Hermione, but his mind didn't seem to allow it. True, their relationship wasn't very intimate as they never spent any time together. He was determined to make it work out again . . .

Hermione hadn't looked genuinely happy since she left Hogwarts. Her life was a mess right now, with her and Harry just moving in together. She still had feelings for him, but something in her wanted to go against that. Their schedules just didn't permit a serious relationship. She had decided to take out her feelings on the many guys that seemed like her, but were only interested in one-night stands. Hermione didn't seem to mind this though.

'_I've had enough'_ Harry thought, still laying on her bed. Feeling too sick for Apparation, Harry slammed out of the apartment and headed to his car. He had little use for it, but bought one for drives on dates and such. He thrust down the gas pedal and headed to Hermione's office.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Rain started to pound all around him. He was beginning to lose control of his senses. Tears streaming down his face, he began to fade in and out of consciousness. Fortunately, this area was mainly wizard populated and Harry was safe from other cars.

A slew of cuss words flew from his mouth as he traveled the distance to her office. He nearly jumped out of his car and stared blanked at the building in front of him. Standing on the dark street corner, he was deep in thought. He loved her . . . he knew he did. She was just too blind to see it, something he wasn't used to. He threw up violently before making the next step toward the building in front of him.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Hermione settled down into her office for the day. It would be another busy day at the editor's office. She thoroughly enjoyed helping the wizarding world create their own literature, but today she wasn't quite so happy. In fact she never was happy with her life outside of work. She heard a knock on her door and nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Sorry, Miss Granger, just bringing some morning tea," said Luke, her assistant.

"Thank you, Luke. Just lost in thoughts for a moment . . . "

"Sorry for interrupting you, Miss Granger,"

"For the last time, call me Hermione!" she chuckled to herself at his kindness.

"You look distraught," he said after a few moments of silence. True, she did look quite awful. Her home life hadn't been going over too well . . .

"Well, you know, just the typical problems."

"Harry, ma'am? I know you love . . . "

"Enough, Luke! You may return to your office now," she said, hoping to end the conversation.

"If you ever need anything, I'm here for you," he responded as he left the room. Hermione sat back in her chair, thinking again. Yes, she did love him. And he could never know; they were too good of friends. She would not let herself get any closer. At all. She would just take out her emotion of the poor souls that never came close to comparing to Harry . . .

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Harry slowly walked up to the door, hesitant to go inside. He began to feel dizzy, as if each step was a mile long and the earth was shaking beneath him. Or was that him shaking? He laid a hand on the knob before creaking it open.

"Welcome to Granger Press, may I help you?" said a cool female voice. "Oh, Mr. Potter! Is Miss Granger expecting you?" the woman said as she spotted Harry.

"Um, no . . . I just wanted to . . . "

"I'll call her and let her know you're coming," she said as she picked up the phone.

"No!" he said, before realizing how stupid he sounded. "I mean, no . . . can I just go see her?"

"Well . . . I believe she is free right now. Go on now," the woman said with a smile.

Feeling embarrassed, he started up the steps leading to Hermione's office. He thought of what to say, with each line sounding as stupid as the next.

Hermione peered out of her office, just to be sure Luke had returned to work. That's where she spotted him, walking clumsily up the stair. _'God he looks hot'_ she thought before frowning at her remark. His eyes were wide with fear when he spotted her.

Feeling as if he turned into mush, he stopped dead. Making him almost pass out, she walked over to him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I...I..." he stammered. Noticing her look of perplexity, he swallowed and continued. "I . . . we . . . Hermione, I need to talk to you."

"Here? Now? Couldn't it wait until tonight?"

"No," was all he could manage to reply.

"Fine, come into my office," she said, leading him into the room and shutting the door. Feeling the intensity of the moment, she put a spell on the walls so they wouldn't be heard.

"Now Harry, this better be . . . "

Harry swallowed again. The ball in his throat just wouldn't go away. "It is important, 'Mione . . . " he pleaded. She eyed him suspiciously. "Just after our little fight . . . I can't stop . . . 'Mione, I . . . " _'God would she stop looking at me like that'_ he thought.

"I know you don't approve of my behavior, you act like my big brother sometimes . . . " The words were like knives to him.

"Wha . . . I do?" he said stupidly. "I mean, I try to . . . I just . . . "

"Harry! This isn't like you! What's going on?" she practically shouted. He cowered in his seat. She was standing next to him now, looking very angry. Harry knew better that to think she was really mad at him, she just hated when he choked around her . . .

"Look at you. Do you see why I'm like this around you? Do you know what you do to me?" he said as he stood up next to her, gazing into her honey eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted again.

"Look at you . . . you're . . . 'Mione, I . . . "

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

"Harry?" she said concerned, noticing the tears beginning to form in those emerald depths. She pulled him into an embrace and felt him tense at her touch. When he began to relax, she pulled away. She couldn't let herself get too close . . .

"This isn't like me," he mumbled and looked away from her, clearly embarrassed.

"Harry . . . I l . . ."

"No, Hermione. Please don't say anything. I can't do this . . . " She sighed a breath of relief that he stopped her.

"You can't do what?" she said calmly. Her tone aggravated him.

"Are you blind? Are you damn blind, Hermione?" Harry began uttering cuss words under his breath. He longed to sit down and cry, but it was too far from himself. He had to get this out.

"Harry . . . please." She began to wonder if he was trying to tell her . . . _'No, do not think there!'_ she heard a voice inside of her scream. Tears started to stream her own face . . . she couldn't confess to him.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved _

"I love you," he said before he realized they were beginning to slip out. Harry was mortified; he couldn't bear to look at her reaction. He swayed on the spot and fell back into the chair below him.

Hermione was too choked for words. He looked at Harry and then looked away. She tried to gather her thoughts for a moment . . . but it was too late. She heard a faint _'pop'_ and knew what happened instantly. He escaped; he Apparated away.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

She ran outside, into the pouring rain. She Apparated back to their apartment and noticed his car missing. _'He must have taken it when he came to the office'_ she thought. She thought about his car . . . with a little luck, maybe she could Apparate to it . . .

"Dammit! Hermione? What the hell?" Harry screamed in wilderment. There was bottle of firewhiskey in his left hand as he grasped the wheel with his left. He was driving far too fast down a two-lane road.

"Harry, what are you doing! Pull over!" she yelled as she stared at his current position.

"No. What the hell are you doing here? I'm . . . I can't see you. Just . . . go way," he stammered. The alcohol had obviously begun to take effect over him. She noticed several other bottled littering the car.

"Harry!" she screamed as they came painfully close to another car. He began to cuss wildly again. He seemed so out of himself.

Hermione was quick to her wit. She withdrew her wand and reversed her and Harry's places. Now behind the wheel, she pulled over and turned around. She was going to take him home. She loved him . . .

"'Mione?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. I do love you." With that statement, he let himself pass out.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Hermione was quick to return home. She levitated Harry and brought him inside, laying him on the couch. His eyes began to flutter open. She stepped back as he made to vomit.

"Sorry," he said, looking completely embarrassed. "I...you don't . . . I'll move out . . . you don't want me . . . why are you with me now . . . " he began, not quite able to finish any sentences.

"Shh. Harry, I'm the one who should be sorry. I love you," she said as she bent down to brush her lips against his. He weakly stood up. Gathering his strength, Harry picked her up and carried her to his room.

"You will be loved. You deserve so much more than I gave you before, so much more than those airheads gave you . . . "

"Still worried about the airheads, Harry?" He grinned slyly.

"I'll bet I'm better than all of them," he said.

"We'll see about that . . . "

_And she will be loved_


End file.
